


∞Eternity and Infinity∞

by Ari1027Nicole



Series: ∞Eternity and Infinity∞ [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood and Torture, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Lovers To Enemies, Other, Rebellion, Revolution, Slow Burn, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari1027Nicole/pseuds/Ari1027Nicole
Summary: Deep in space lies four royals that want something out of the universe. Two wants to conquer it; the other two want to see more of it. Their worlds collide after an incident involving a flying spacecraft planet and a certain little nuisance named Zim. Fate brought them together as the fate of the universe and themselves lies between betrayal, secrets, rebellion and war.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple(Invader Zim)/Original Character(s), Almighty Tallest Red (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s)
Series: ∞Eternity and Infinity∞ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649254





	∞Eternity and Infinity∞

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after "The Battle of The Planets" where the planet Mars is flowing around space and causing havoc.

Deep in the offside space, a massive ship glided through the galaxy. Inside the ship, 2 young children who bored out their minds, trying to figure out what to do in a vast ship. 

“I'm bored” said the one of the girls 

“I'm bored too. There's nothing that we could do. We've been traveling for days and days.”

The door flung open and enter a young woman the age of 40ish maybe she looked at her 2 young charges that they were lying about looking bored out of their minds 

“What are you 2 doing.” said the young woman 

“We're completely bored and there's nothing to do.” 

“Yeah nothing to do.”

The young woman walked over to her young charges, picking both of them up and sitting them on her lap. “Really?!” she said “Well, why don't I tell you a story.” 

“A story, really!” 

“What kind of story?” 

“A story about something that happened long before you were born in the galaxies far, far away where there was war, political intrigue, civil war and rebellion maybe a little bit of romance.”

“What! When did this story take place?”

“Our story takes place in the far side of the Galaxy where an evil empire was trying to take over the Galaxy …”


End file.
